The Powerful New Villain (DB-ALS)
by Thunder67467
Summary: This story is about the new power that threatens the Z Fighters.. Will they be able to stop it?
1. Training

I  
  
Training  
  
  
  
"Haaaaaa!" Goku finishs his trade mark attack and his wave goes flying towards gohan as the blue wave starts to grow larger, Gohan crouchs in and raises his arms into a X formation. Gohan trys to deflect his fathers energy attack as his father surronds himself in yellow aura he keeps adding more force into his attack. Gohan holding his spot notices his skin starting to burn. He then despritely kicks the energy attack into the air only to be greeted by a foot to the face and followed by a throw into the ground by his father. Gohan goes sailing into the ground leaving the Half- Sayjin nearly gasping for air. Goku then flys 50 feet over gohan and shouts to him, "Gohan do you still want to continue?" Goku questions his son, Gohan responds in a painful tone, "Y..yes fat..father!" Goku then powers up and speeds down to gohan to continue their training.  
  
Goku completly unaware of what heads towards the After Life World, Goku continues to train. 600 years ago goku left the Earth Dragon and Went to the After life to go and train with his friends. He decided to stay just in case any new evil had come.  
  
On the other side of the Grand ki's palace, Vegita was training with his Son trunks,Vegita then hollers , "Trunks i want you to not hold back on me! You are a Sayjin Prince and you have my blood line!" Vegita proudly says to his Son Trunks. "Yes father i wont hold back not even a single bit." Trunks then powers up and flys toward to his father and hits his father right in the arm, and follows it up with a spinning kick to the face, Trunks was to be only be hit back right in the cheek and smacked into the tree. "I..i...give...up!" Vegita scowls in anger at his son and walks off.  
  
  
  
In Hell, Goten and Piccolo are training, "Come on Goten give me all you got!" Piccolo says in a encouraging voice to Goten.  
  
"Right piccolo get ready!" Goten goes Super Sayjin and flys towards Piccolo and punchs the Namekian in the gut and gets behind piccolo and kicks him, Piccolo lets out a gasp of air and turns around and kicks Goten right in the face sending the Half-Sayjin into the rocks.  
  
The Z Fighters continue their training unaware of what or who is watching them, This new fighter is Closely watching their every move and technique. Who is this New Fighter? Is he a threat? Then continue reading on the Next Chapter! 


	2. Rumors

II  
  
Rumors  
  
  
  
Goku goes to see his wife Chi-Chi for his dinner followed by Goten and Gohan.  
  
"Dad i never will be able to catch up with you." Gohan says in shame. Goku tells his son, "Gohan don't put yourself down you did great! You reached Super Sayjin 3 and thats another step up!" Goku then looks over to see the Grand Ki talking to Chi-Chi, "Yes i thought i'd see him here for supper." Grand ki walks up to goku in a concerned matter and says, "Goku wasup? Theirs a rumor going around of someone erasing some of the guards in hell, Im a bit concerned since those men will never return." Goku then looks at the Grand Ki, "Erasing? That means they won't come back ever again?" Goku then starts to look pissed. Gohan says, "Dad do you mind if i go and check out whats going on?" Goku then says to gohan, "Gohan i dont mind but becareful." Gohan nods and flys off to hell.  
  
Vegita walks up to Goku and says, "You and me know theirs something not right Kakarot, I've felt great power and im not stupid to say i felt it." Goku looks at vegita and notices that vegita is not fooling around and is actually concerned himself. "Gohan just went im sure he'll be fine, Dont worry vegita Gohan can take care of himself." Vegita then yells at Kakarot. "Kakarot you fool dont you sense anything? Have you lost your instincts?" Goku then seriously concentrates on senseing any power.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo looks around hell and he walks past a Unguarded Door and says to himself, "What the hell is going on here? Their should be someone here guarding this door.." Piccolo then feels a sudden power behind him, Piccolo turns around to late and is knocked out cold.  
  
Goku feels a tremendous power and a power that dyed fast. Goku then says, "Vegita your right, I should of went with gohan." Vegita says to kakarot, "Kakarot no fooling around lets go and get gohan before anything happens."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Will soon come, I need some reviews and i hope you like it. The next one is going to be a doozy and a little bit more in depth. Im just writing things as they come to my head. 


	3. Gohans-Encounter

III  
  
Gohans Confrontation  
  
  
  
Gohan is now in hell and is trying to sense any type of power like he just felt only moments ago. Gohan stand still and closes his eyes to feel any hidden power being kept from him. While gohan is trying to sense any power, Piccolo is now strapped to Ki restraints. Piccolo then says to himself, "Damnit, I knew i should of been more on guard!" Piccolo then trys to test how strong the Ki Restraints are and pulls as much as he can without letting to much Energy out.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan then feels a soft Energy power not to far from where he is and he goes to invenstigate the power. Piccolo then relizes that the restraints are to strong for him to break out of silently. Gohan arrives in a small cave and relizes that Piccolo is their and Gohan says, "Piccolo!" That little shout brought in a enormous power and now Gohan is in a pickle. Gohan powers up to Super Sayjin 3 *Gohan had reached this during his many training days with his father! Gohan had also been more serious in his training since his mom is not around to bug him.* "Are you the one who has locked up Piccolo in these restraints?!" Gohan ordered at the Unknown Adversary who stood a great Seven Feet, with scale like skin and glowing red eyes. The Unknown Adversary then replys, "Yes, I had put that "Piccolo" into those restraints. Got a problem kid?" The Unknown Adversary then starts to laugh. Gohan then starts to fly toward the opponent.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Vegita start to head towards hell after getting permission from the Grand Ki.  
  
Goku and Vegita are heading towards hell, will they make it in time to help gohan? Will gohan be able to stand his ground? Find out next time on DB-ALS  
  
  
  
This chapter is a little shorter, I Promise to make chapter 4, 5, 6 a lot longer and more combative action. Im actually quite busy trying to do my homework... which some of you might think thats lame but hey... grades are important...and the better i get , the longer and more exciting (maybe) it would get! 


End file.
